The Devil Within
by YackAttack
Summary: Prequel to -J and SOS. Have you ever wondered how it all got started? How the entire principle of "J" was created? How Joy was killed? And just how twisted the truth of it all is? The most shocking and crazy story yet. Based on Pretty Little Liars. Loads of Peddie. Cover by bondlikesuperglue! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Prequel time y'all.**

**Welcome welcome! If you're a first time reader I advise you read -J and SOS first, because that just makes this THAT much crazier. And seriously, if you go back and read the other two once this is over, you will not be able to look at them the same! **

**I've been in this AU for a while now, but I seriously cannot get enough of it. The prequel is going to be the darkest thing I've done. That much I can tell you now. The first bit you may recognize from -J.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

Patricia and Joy were standing by their lockers, back at the beginning of 10th grade, talking and laughing.

"And this is the hall with all the lockers." Fabian explained to Eddie who was new to the school.

Fabian had finally convinced his best friend to transfer to his school. Suddenly, Eddie stopped cold, eyes widening.

"That's cool Fabian, but how about you introduce me to exhibit A down there." Eddie said, smirking.

"Patricia? Dude, don't even try. She's not going to be interested."

"You don't know that. She could think I'm the best thing that's ever happened to her."

"Eddie, EVERYONE likes her. She's probably the prettiest girl in school. She just broke up with her 100th boyfriend."

"Forget pretty that girl is..."

"You don't want to date her."

"Fine then, I'll introduce myself." Eddie walked over to her.

"Ugh. What is he doing?" Fabian mumbled.

When Joy and Patricia saw Eddie walked over, they stopped talking.

"Well, who do we have here." Joy said, giving him a head to toe glance.

"I'm Eddie, kinda new here." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Kinda new? How can you be kinda new? If that's your attempt of getting our attention..."

"I've always known about this place. Fabians my best friend. He's been telling me about it for ages. And I was only trying to get YOUR attention." Eddie flirted.

"Back of the line buddy." Joy sassed. "She's not looking."

"Well, maybe next time of you want to get my attention you can try putting on a tutu and doing a ballet dance." Patricia mocked.

"Oh excuse me. I was just trying to be nice."

"Nice? I thought you were just trying to get my attention?"

"My god. Do you ever stop talking? Congrats. You just earned yourself a nickname, Yacker."

"That sounds like a name you'd give to a dog who pukes a lot." Joy spat.

"It sounds like something that gonna get on my nerves quickly." Patricia said.

"Well Yacker, I'll see you around them." Eddie said.

"Maybe you will." Patricia said, fake smiling.

Eddie turned around to go back to Fabian. As he did, he winked at her. Patricia rolled her eyes.

Once he got back to Fabian, the two started walking the other way.

"She's totally into me." Eddie said to his best friend.

"No, you totally have a huge crush on her."

"I do not. Girls fall for Eddie, Eddie doesn't fall for girls."

"Too late." Fabian patted his friends shoulder. "She made a big impression on you. I can tell."

Eddie tried to laugh it off, though he suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable. He figured cracking a joke would take the attention off of his obvious rejection by Patricia.

"Believe what you want. Now, where's my homeroom? I wanna get a seat right next to a blonde."

"If you want a blonde, you outta go for Amber." A tall, dirty blonde boy said, walking over.

"Eddie," Fabian said. "This is Jerome. Jerome meet Eddie."

"Hey man." Jerome said

"Jerry," Eddie said shaking his hand.

"It's Jerome."

"Whatever you say."

"But seriously, Amber is the blondest chic we have. Pinewoods is brunette infested. And we have a few red heads." Jerome explained.

"I- uh- I was kidding. I don't usually go for blondes anyway. Too dumb." Eddie told him.

"Agreed there." Jerome said. "Who've you got for homeroom?"

"I have Mrs. Andrews."

"Awesome, right this way." Jerome said, pointing Eddie in the right direction.

"Catch you at lunch Eddie!" Fabian called.

For Fabian, things looked good so far. Eddie seemed to be settling in just fine. I mean, he'd already made friends with Jerome, and that hopefully was a good omen.

* * *

Eddie waltzed into homeroom, planting himself right in front of Patricia.

"Uh, I do not wanna be staring at the back of your head all homeroom." Patricia groaned.

"And I don't wanna hear you talking, so I guess we're both out of luck." Eddie said.

"Wow. You're almost as clever as my dog." Patricia spat.

"What?" Joy said with a confused look of her face. "You don't have a dog."

"Whatever. All I know is that I don't wanna be sitting behind this doofus." Patricia scoffed.

She could already tell this new kid was seriously going to get on her nerves. He was arrogant, stubborn and frankly, very annoying.

* * *

"You KNOW it isn't right Joy." Jason protested to his student. The two were alone in the teacher's private bathroom during lunch.

"I know it FEELS right Jason." she said, smirking.

"Joy, I'm married."

"That slut Grace? Please. She deserves this. Don't you know how many times she's cheated on you?" Joy said, undoing his tie.

"Never. She's never cheated on me."

"That's not what I heard." Joy mumbled.

"What've you heard?"

"I hear she hooks up with strippers all the time." Joy said, keeping her eyes on his lips.

"That's pathetic Joy."

"Why won't you just take me back?!"

"Because, I'm not available. Find someone who is." Jason pushed Joy out of the way as he exited.

"MAYBE I WILL." Joy cried, leaving behind him.

"Why did you just come out of the teacher's bathroom?" Eddie asked Joy, clearly suspicious.

"When I have to piss, I like to do it high class." Joy spat.

"You are one strange girl Joy Mercer." Eddie said, shaking his head.

"Interesting strange? Or just strange?" she asked seductively, inching towards him.

"I can't tell yet." he said, slightly giving in to the girl's advances.

"You wanna make out or something? I mean, if you told people you snogged me, boom, instant popularity." Joy said.

This guy was cute. And a good way to make Jason or Fabian jealous, if he saw. And Joy thought he was greedy at heart. Why wouldn't he want popularity?

"I'm all set. Thanks."

"Excuse me? I, Joy Mercer, just asked you if you wanted to snog in the teacher's bathroom. That's not something you say no to."

"I don't want to. Is that gonna be an issue for us?"

"Absolutely. Watch your back blondie, I can ruin you with a snap of my fingers." Joy threatened.

"Well, I'm sure you can. But once everyone sees what a terrible person you actually are, you won't have any friends left." Eddie said boldly.

"You are so perfect for Patricia. Tell anyone about our 'little exchange' and how you rejected me, I'll kill you."

"Will you? Will you really?"

"Don't test me Miller." And she stormed off.

This girl clearly needed to take her ego down a few notches.

* * *

"Fabes!" Joy called from her lunch table. "Come sit with us! You... And Nina."

Fabian and Nina walked over to the table where Joy, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, Mick and KT were sitting at.

"Uh- where's Eddie?" Joy asked. "I saved a spot for him, right across from Patricia."

Patricia glared at the peppy brunette.

"Here he comes now." Fabian said, waving over to his friend. Eddie walked over and sat in the only seat left, across from Patricia.

"Wow Yacker, you saved me a seat and everything." he said with a smirk.

"I didn't save it, Joy did. Don't get your hopes up." Patricia said.

"So... Who's coming to my party this Friday?" Mick asked.

"Patricia and I will absolutely be there, right Patty?" Joy said.

"Yup. We're going." Patricia confirmed.

"Fabian? Nina? Can I hope to see you there?" Mick asked.

"Ya, we'll be there." Nina said.

"What about Mara and KT?" Mick asked.

"Oh no," Joy said. "They're busy."

"No we-" KT started.

"Yes, you are." Joy said, gritting her teeth.

"Eddie? You wanna come?" Mick asked.

"Ya, I mean it seems like a good way to get to know the people of Pinewoods." Eddie agreed.

"Lets not forget I gave you and easier way," Joy mumbled.

* * *

"Fabian?" Joy called. "Fabes you can't keep ignoring me."

"I can do whatever I want." Fabian said. The two were walking home from school, a fair distance apart.

"You sat with me at lunch today."

"I wanted to make sure Nina had no second thoughts."

"About your totally obvious feelings for me?" Joy said, raising and eyebrow.

"Joy, I have no feelings for you. You're the one always hitting on me."

"Right. Is that what you told Nina? Why don't you ever give in? I mean, I wouldn't tell anyone if you wanted to like- go out or something."

"I'm not a cheater." Fabian protested.

"So... You aren't denying that you'd like to go out with me?" Joy said hopefully.

"Why are you so interested in me?!"

"Oh wake up, I'm interested in everyone."

"I know. Eddie said you asked him to make out." Fabian said.

"That little bitch. I warned him not to tell." Joy cried.

"You thought he wouldn't tell? Joy you're a slut and everyone knows it."

"Fabian! I thought we were friends! You're being ridiculous!"

"I'm being ridiculous?!"

"You know what Fabes? If you hate me so much then just leave me alone."

"Fine. One day you'll get what coming to you." Fabian warned.

Joy rolled her eyes. Then her phone buzzed. It was a text from a blocked number:

**Aww poor little town slut. Getting rejected 3 times today. That's a new record isn't it?**

Who the hell was this?

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter is the weakest because it's kind of an introduction. But notice how the text wasn't signed? I wouldn't start with suspects yet, just because you haven't even met all the characters. But that text was from "J" :)**

**The story is going to move pretty fast pace, with the first "WHOA" moment being at the start of the next chapter. The two first major reveals will be in the Halloween Special! Get excited guys, this is gonna be a good one!**

**The more you review the faster Chapter 2 is up!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: This chapter takes place the night after Mick's party. If you want to reread the party, it's SOS Ch. 2!**

**I know some of you wanted me to do the party again, but this chapter is too important so I couldn't put it in again!**

**So, this chapter has something pretty scary and tragic in it, and I'm sorry for no warning at all. Just bear with me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

"Joy," Patricia groaned, just walking up.

Joy's eyes fluttered open. She knew Patricia as far more hungover than her, but she had a pounding head anyway.

"Lemmie guess? Want an aspirin?" Joy asked.

"Ya, I'll get them. Be right back." Patricia said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

And then about 5 seconds later came the blood curdling scream.

"JOYYYYYYY." Patricia screamed at the top of her lungs.

Joy ran over to the bathroom, to find her mother, lying on the ground unconscious.

"MOM!" Joy shrieked.

* * *

"It was an overdose." The paramedics explained to Joy's father. "They aren't sure that they can revive her."

Joys family was FAR from perfect. Her father had cheated on her mom a few years back, but her mom still refused to get a divorce. She said it would be too much money and too much shame. So, she just kicked her husband out and started in drugs and alcohol.

"What do you mean they aren't sure?" Patricia asked, hugging a crying Joy.

"At the moment she's not alive, we don't think we can shock her back to health." The paramedic said.

"So, she's gone?" Joy sniffled.

"I'm sorry." The paramedics said, then walked over to talk with the doctors.

"Joy, don't you cry. Your mother was a nut, she had it coming to her." Her father, Frederick said.

"How can you say that?!" Joy cried. "She was my own mother, and she was FAR from perfect, far from functional! But she was always there for me. She loved me and she took care of me. WHEN YOU DIDN'T."

Tears streamed down Joy's face.

"Young lady, you will be showing me a lot more respect from now on. I'm coming home, I'm your guardian now." Fred said.

* * *

"Hey Joy?" A strawberry-blonde haired girl said to the brunette.

"What? What could you possibly want?" Joy asked. It was her first day returning to school after her mother's death. And she was not happy.

"I understand what you're going through. I heard about your mom and, I'm here for you. I was in a similar situation when my dad died. Except he had a heart attack." The girl said.

"Oh my god." Joy cried. "That must've been awful. And my mom just made a stupid mistake."

"Ya. It was really hard. But if you want to talk, I'm here."

"Willow right?" Joy asked.

"That's me."

"I think we're going to be good friends." Joy said smiling.

"Really?"

"Ya. I could really use someone who understands." Joy said honestly.

"Hey Joy." Mick said coming over, sympathetic look on his face.

"Hi Mick." Joy said smiling slightly.

"I can't help but feeling slightly responsible to be honest. If you hadn't come to my party you could've kept a closer eye on your mom." Mick admitted.

"Mick really- it had nothing to do with you. I feel bad for Patty, she's the one who found her body." Joy said.

"Poor girl." Willow said.

"Uh, Willow, can I have a minute to talk to Mick- alone?" Joy asked.

"Ya, of course." Willow said, walking off.

"About what happened at the party... With Patricia and Eddie. You CAN'T tell Patricia. Don't even bring it up. Don't joke about it. Forget about it." Joy said.

"Why?" Mick asked.

"Because. She'll kill me."

"Are you actually scared of Patricia Williamson?" Mick asked, chuckling. Joy looked down.  
"Oh my god, you're scared of your own best friend!"

"I am not!" Joy snapped. "She can just be- tough- at times. I don't want her to get mad it me. I can't take that now."

"Fine, I'll keep quiet." Mick promised.

* * *

"Hey." Eddie said, walking over to Patricia by her locker.  
It was been about a week since the party, and Eddie knew Patricia hadn't remembered a thing. At this point, it didn't matter that much to him. So, they kissed. He'd rather not tell her than be rejected.

"Hi." Patricia said glumly.

"I heard- Joy said you were the one who found the body." Eddie blurted.

"I was." Patricia looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry. That must've been horrifying."

"It was." Patricia said, deciding to open up. "I mean, I was beyond shocked. There was a woman I'd known for years, dead on the floor. I didn't even know what to think. I couldn't think."

"I can't even imagine."

"I don't want to. But I can't get it out of my head."

"Come here." Eddie said, pulling her in for a hug.

He wouldn't want to admit it, but she smelled really good. Like some sort of fruity something. As a guy, he couldn't tell. But he also knew she was soft. And he liked having her close to him.

Patricia instantly felt safer in Eddie's arms. He was stronger than she'd expected, yet gentle at the same time. He was warm and calming.

"It was just so... Overwhelming and I couldn't..." Patricia cried.

"Shhh. It's ok. It's all over now." Eddie comforted.

* * *

"Hey Eddie?" Joy said, walking over, angrily. "Why did you tell Fabian?"

"Are you still on that?" he asked coldly.

"I don't know if you noticed, but my mother just died. I saw you comforting Patricia about it, yet I get a rumor started about me? Thanks."

"Patricia's the one who found the body."

"I'm the one whose mother it was!" Joy cried, outraged.

"You didn't tell Patricia what happened at the party because you were jealous. You wanted me to be miserable." Eddie accused.

"Not everything is about you Eddie!" Joy cried.

"You are the one who confronted me!"

"Just stop telling people!" Joy said, fuming.

* * *

"Joy!" Nina called, running down the hall. "Wait up!"

"Look Nina, I'm not really in the mood-" Joy said.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about your mom!"

"Oh, well thank you then."

"And that Fabian is my boyfriend, not yours." Nina added.

"How did I know that's where this was going?" Joy groaned. "I already know ok! Fabian's yours, Eddie likes Patricia, and neither of them are mine!"

"I wasn't talking about Eddie. I was talking about Fabian. And I want you to stay away from him. I don't want you near him. Ever." Nina warned.

"Gosh, does Fabian know you can be this dark?" Joy said, taken aback my Nina's tone.

"No. He doesn't. And he sure as hell isn't gonna hear it from you!"

"Can't promise you that." Joy mocked.

* * *

Joy went home, sat on her bed and cried. This was now her dads house, not her moms. All her mom's stuff was still here. All her jewelry, hair products, clothes, drugs, alcohol.

Joy knew it was wrong. She knew it would be stupid. But she didn't relief. She went into her mothers bathroom drawers and found all sorts of "relief." She took a bit of weed, and casually started to smoke. And she couldn't believe how much better it made her feel.

* * *

**Authors note: You may be able to see where this is headed...**

**I know the chapter was very rushed, but it's the style of writing to show what Joy's going through. But Poor Mrs. Mercer! I know, such a tough ****way to start off! But, next chapter is where the fun starts! The amazing torispeace created and OC for me, and I had lots of fun with that character! I think you're gonna love her (well hate her, cause she's evil) and we get to meet her for the first time!**

**THANK YOU ALL! Literally, the excitement was overwhelming and I'm SO happy you like it! I promise you, it gets so much better! I have to tell you, I'm writing the chapter after the Halloween Special, and it's actually insane! I think you will seriously love what is coming in the near future!**

**I'm kind of going to go opposite of PLL, and tell you who the biggest bad ass in Pinewoods is fairly soon, and then I'm going to let you watch them do all their evil activities! **

**Responses:**

**alyssaf17: Yay! I'm so glad!**

**LoveWillRemember: Aww yay! I hope I don't disappoint haha! **

**creativemind614: Well, it's gonna be tough because this one is insane and will make you want to cry almost every chapter, but the other two are more action packed. I bet this one will be your favorite though. I have big plans ;)**

**Peddieismylife: Alright, so I'm going to make you a list!**

**Spencer: Mara**

**Aria: Willow (I know, weird)**

**Hanna: Patricia**

**Emily: KT**

**Alison: Joy**

**Ezra: Jason (Winkler)**

**Toby: Jerome (you'll see him more later on)**

**Caleb: Eddie**

**Noel: Mick**

**Cece: Tai (The OC being introduced next chapter)**

**That's all I can remember now... **

**Guest: YAY THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!**

**HOAlover4life: I know, I'm seriously out to kill you. Hahaha well, after you read the Halloween Special, well, you're gonna be dead.**

**Guest: I will try to update as much as possible!**

**Daddy Directioner: More updates coming soon don't you worry!**

**Torispeace: Hahaha! Yes, Ms. Tai is making her first appearance next chapter and it's VERY exciting!**

**bondlikesuperglue: Peddie is about to get cute :) Joy finds them embarrassing :( KIK ME NIK! IMU!**

**A: YES! You will learn all about them shortly! This person.. well let's just say they have AMAZING aim when it comes to firing a gun... (SPOILER ALERT!)**

**ThisisMartinN: Yay! Well, chapter 3 is even more fun! Cause let's face it, this chapter was depressing!**

**prettylittlepeddie: That you should be :)**

**Poppy: Hehe thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: OC credit to the wonderful Torispeace! I definitely had fun with this one! **

**I know what you're thinking. Where the hell have I been?! Avoiding the human race ****pretty much! **

**This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has ever been bullied by someone like Tai.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

Patricia never really was one to be "welcoming" to new students. But the second she saw the new girl, Tai, Or "Ty" as she prissily pointed out is how you pronounce it, she knew she was going to be trouble.

She had this vibe about her. She was definitely hiding something. That was certain. It was just a question as to what. Just the way she walked, waltzed around like she knew everything.. Almost like- Joy.

"Hi, I'm Tai Plosh. From Holmesville." She'd say to EVERYONE. And it got annoying. Patricia wanted to bitch slap the crap out of her.

"Oh hi Patricia." Tai said, smirking deviously, as always.

"Hello, Tai." Patricia said coldly.

"Tell me, have you seen Joy at all today?"

"No. I haven't."

"Shucks. I was really hoping to see my best friend."

"Your best friend?" Patricia said.

"Joy and I were as close as close could be in 6th grade. You know, before she met you that is." Tai said.

"You didn't even go to our school."

"I didn't, you're right. But Joy and I went to preschool together. And we were best friends till we lost touch. She was too busy with you."

And suddenly it made sense. This girl was JEALOUS of Patricia. Because Patricia stole her best friend.

"So you're jealous then?" Patricia realized.

"Not particularly. I created Joy in my image, and I'm sure she did the same to you." Tai moved in closer to Patricia and whispered "I bet you were a real loser before she got to you. Probably the type of kid who wore all black and cut herself."

"Oh Tee."

"It's pronounced TY." Tai protested.

"I don't fucking care how you pronounce it, but just because puberty didn't do you well doesn't mean you should pick on me about it. You can't dump your own story on me. I think we both know it's more likely YOU'RE the one who cuts herself and has tattoos and piercings everywhere." Patricia spat.

"Just because you think you're pretty, doesn't mean you are on the inside." Tai said, flipping her short brown hair

"You know what 'Ty,' go back to Holmesville. Cause I seriously doubt anyone wants you here." Patricia said, crossing her arms.

Patricia stormed down the hall, on a quest to find Joy.

* * *

The short haired brunette in the tight pencil skirt walked into homeroom like she owned the place.

"Joy." she said, twirling her hair.

"Tai?!" Joy gasped, eyes bulging.

"Sweetie!" Tai said, smiling breaking out across her face. "You look like so good!" Tai held he arms out to hug her, but Joy refused.

"You actually expect me to hug you?" Joy scoffed.

"We're best friends! Obviously!" Tai said, uncharacteristically cheerful.

"We WERE best friends. Till I realized what a bitch you were."

"Oh honey, the real bitch is your new red headed super model sidekick. She totally excused me of being an emo freak show."

"Probably cause you are."

"I never understood why you ditched me for her Jo Jo." Tai started to say.

"Don't call me Jo Jo!"

"But the moment I saw her, I knew. You always did used to gawk at the red headed models in the magazines. You know, the tall ones, curly auburn hair. You were simply giving in to your emotions."

"WHAT? Are you calling me lesbian?" Joy gasped.

"And it's so sad how you try to cover it up by pretending you're boy crazy. I feel bad for you, I truly do. I think you should just-"

"I'm not gay!" Joy cried.

"Oh believe me," Eddie said, from his chair behind them. "She's not gay."

And that's when Tai finally turned her head to look at the tall, blonde, muscular boy.

"Oh." she said flirtatiously. "I'm sure she's not."

"Joy!" Patricia cried, storming in.

"What?!" Joy groaned.

"I HATE her." Patricia said, pointing at Tai.

"Oooo girl fight." Eddie said, smirking.

"Shut up Slimeball!" Patricia scolded. Eddie put his hands up as of to surrender.

Joy watched as Tai and Patricia argued about stupid things, though she didn't hear a word they were saying. Tai being here could not be worse. She felt so-weak. Like Tai and Patricia and Eddie and Fabian and Nina all had power over her. She was no longer the strongest. And she was just growing weaker. More aware of how hard things were, of how harsh the real world was.

Tai finally gave up, and went to sit next to Eddie. In PATRICIA'S seat.

"Thats MY seat." Patricia cried.

"Well, I'm sitting her now. Next to Mr._ Gorgeous._" Tai said, flashing a smile at Eddie. Patricia scowled.

"Aww. Is Yacker jealous?" Eddie teased.

"NO! What's there to be jealous of?" Patricia protested, taking a seat on the other side of the room.

Through all of homeroom she watched them. Watched as Eddie would make a joke, and Tai would fake laugh even though she obviously didn't get it. Patricia would get it. She knew she would've gotten the joke. It wasn't like her and Eddie were friends. They just occasionally got along. And sometimes, just sometimes, he really got her.

* * *

Tai never did things without purpose. That's why as her heals clicked down the hall, she was on a mission.

"Hey! Red!" She said calling to Patricia who was by her locker.

"What do you want?" Patricia huffed.

"Look, Hun, just tell Eddie you have no interest in him. And we won't have anymore problems." Tai said.

"Excuse me? If I was going to tell Eddie I had no interest in him it would be at my own time. Not yours. And why would I anyway? And I didn't realize we had such a problem."

"Please, anyone could see that Eddie's into you." Tai persisted.

"Well, he's not so-"

"Just tell him you don't have any interest whatsoever. And then I can date him. And everything can be fine."

"Tai. I'm Joy's best friend now. Get over it. Move on." Patricia spat.

"The only reason Joy's friends with you is because she thinks you'll make her popular, which clearly you have. She learned from me. I know what Joy's like."

"You may know what Joy's like, but you don't know what I'm like." Patricia said, slamming her locker door shut.

She then pushed Tai, forcefully against the lockers, and walked away, leaving Tai in complete shock.

But just when Patricia had thought she shut her up, Tai opened her big mouth again.

"You know what Patricia, you can drag yourself and your fat ass down to the psycho ward." she spat.

And that's what hit her the hardest.

* * *

"I agree," Joy said, as her and Patricia flipped through magazines in her room. "Tai is a bitch."

But Patricia remained silent.

"Ok, why aren't you talking? Did Tai say something to you? Was it about me? Patricia I swear I'm not a.."

"She said I was a fat ass who belonged in a psycho ward." Patricia admitted.

"Oh my god." Joy said, slamming the magazine shut. "I'll kill her."

"Ya. Harshly truthful."

"What? You do not belong in a psycho ward, she does." Joy said.

"Not THAT part. The part about me being a fat ass."

"Ok what?"

"Am I like, over weight?" Patricia asked, seriously. And Joy started cracking up.

"Oh sweetie! Thats funny! YOU?! Puhleeze. But seriously there are people on the world with real problems."

"Joy, I'm serious. I mean Tai is like almost my height and she probably weighs as much as you."

"Ya, cause she has no boobs." Joy joked. Patricia glared at her. "Patricia, no one thinks you're fat. Let it go."

Despite Joy's extremely impatient tone, Patricia still didn't let it go.

* * *

**Authors note: I'm SUCH a hypocrite. It always makes me uncomfortable when people have fics about one of the girls feeling overweight (Though I love them anyway, if you've ever written one.) yet now I expect you to be ok with this! Trust me, it's for Peddie purposes. And because some of you guys wanted me to show the "Hanna" in Patricia.**

**Anyhow, I hope you're liking Miss Tai. She plays a HUGE role in the discovery of who the original J was, and she has a huge motive which you may find interesting. **

**I know the chapters have been a bit shorter than what I usually do, but believe me, it's for style of writing purposes. They'll start to become longer as both Joy and J grow stronger. **

**Speaking of J, where are they?! Well, he or she will be back next chapter. **

**Anyway, (just skip to responses if I'm boring you!) I've literally just been like depressed. I know why, and it's happened before, but I just wanna huddle up in a ball and cry. And right now I'm listening to sad music. Yay. **

**Responses:**

**creativemind614: Of course :) Aww yay! I know, this chapter was kind of Peddie lacking. I promise you'll get quite a bit more (it's all ****pretty heart breaking, but it's there.)**

**HOAlover4life: Hhahaha you crack me up :)Well, I'm probably not more insane than J. In the chapter I'm writing (and we already know who it is in this chapter) he or she is making an evil plan... not to mention their gun aim...**

**prettylittlepeddie: It's unfortunately going to get a lot worse for her :( But, there will be an up side coming soon :)**

**ThisisMartinN: Wow thank you so much! It's going to get pretty depressing unfortunately.**

**Sibuna4260: Aww thanks!**

**Houseofanubislover89: I don't like Joy's dad either! Don't you worry, he'll get what's coming to him (I say that about everyone, but it's true!). Ya, you'll start to feel less bad soon, but for now it is kind of a Joy pity party!**

**ruthdancegirl: Yay! It's addicting to write too!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Heyyy guys! Sooooo time for Chapter 4. I hope you guys watched the PLL Halloween Episode and Ravenswood last night! I'll tell you my thoughts after the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

"Jason?" His wife Grace said, walking into his classroom after hours. The room was dark, but you could still hear movement. "Hello?"

"Joy!" Jason whispered from in the closet. "What the hell are we going to do?!"

"Shut up." She spat. "We can continue once she leaves."

"I don't think she's leaving. I'm really late to get home." Jason admitted.

"Jason?!" Grace called again. "Come on, Jay. I know you're in here."

"Stop moving!" Jason scolded Joy.

"I'm sitting on an umbrella!" she cried. "Is there any other way out?!"

"No..."

"Well then shut up and pretend you're dead!"

"What?"

"Shut up!" Joy cried.

Eventually, the pair heard Grace's heals click out and were able to step out of the closet.

"Now THAT was close." Jason said, sighing.

"I've been in closer situations." Joy said, shrugging it off.

Jason sighed.

"You're right." he said, taking her hand as she sat herself on his desk. "You have been through so much more than me. And you're only 16."

"ALMOST 16." Joy corrected.

"How are you not breaking down in my arms? How is this not getting to you?" Jason asked.

"I'm being strong?" Joy said, shrugging.

"How?" Jason asked, suddenly wondering if she was maybe- on something.

"Are you suggesting I'm high?" Joy asked, squinting her eyes.

"After the trauma you've been through, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Well I'm not." Joy said, hesitantly. "So just drop it."

Joy couldn't risk him knowing. Not Jason. He was too important to her, and she knew he wouldn't let it go if he caught her "on something." She knew he cared about her. Maybe a little too much.

* * *

"Patricia, are you sure you don't want anymore mashed potatoes?" her mother asked.

"No. I'm sure. I'm done." Patricia insisted.

"You've barely touched your food." her mother said.

"I'm just not hungry. Is that a problem?" Patricia spat.

"Ok. Fine. You're accused. Do your homework or something productive." Her mother ordered.

Patricia ran up to her room and buried her face in her hands. She wasn't going to cry. No, Patricia Williamson doesn't cry. Ever. Not under any circumstance.

She HATED Tai. How did one horrible girl have the power to make her feel so bad about herself? As far as she was concerned, Tai was just going by her first impression of Patricia. That's what people saw when they looked at her. Some emo fat ass who belonged in a psycho ward. She didn't even deserve to have friends.

She got a text:

**Can we talk?**  
**-Eddie**

She replied:

**How the hell did you get my number?**

The Response:

**Just meet me behind the school**.

Patricia:

**R u planning 2 rape me or something?**

Eddie:

**Plz just come. It's important.**

* * *

"Ok, what's so important?" Patricia asked, meeting Eddie behind the school.

"Tai told me something about you." Eddie told her.

And Patricia actually wanted to cry. Tai told Eddie something bad about her now? How could Tai know anything about her?!

"I honestly don't wanna know at this point." she said.

"Can I please tell you what she told me?"

Patricia stomach was in knots. Of course she wanted to know what it was that Tai had said. Of course she wanted to kill Tai for it. But she knew that Tai would win the war. She knew that eventually Tai and Eddie would end up as a happy couple together, plotting ways to make her kill herself, and she didn't see why she should trust him.

"How can I trust that you aren't just part of her evil plan?" Patricia asked.

"Evil plan?!" Eddie cried.

"I know she's into you, and there's a good chance you're into her too."

"Why would you think I was into HER?"

"Because you told her all those jokes, and she laughed... And you actually looked like a couple." Patricia admitted.

"Oh my god, you were jealous."

"No I wasn't. I'm not into you LIKE THAT."

"Ya, no, I know... Just forget it. Why should I care if you don't trust me." Eddie said.

"Fine, thanks for wasting my time doofus." Patricia said smirking.

Once she'd walked away, Patricia suddenly felt confused. She'd just talked to Eddie for what, a minute, and then he, the one who started the conversation, just ended it. Tai must have told him something really bad if it made him that uncomfortable.

Eddie looked down at the text Tai had sent him again.

**You KNOW Patricia likes you, so whats stopping you from asking her out? Are you chicken?**  
**-Tai**

Now thinking about it, he realized it had been a set up. Tai knew Patricia didn't like Eddie, but she wanted them both to be left hurt. She was truly a creature of evil.

* * *

"Patricia aren't you hungry?" Mara asked the next day at lunch.

"No." Patricia said.

"But it's pasta day... You know one of the decent lunches?"

"Ya well pasta has a lot of carbs..." Patricia mumbled.

"What? Why do you care?"

"Patty, let what Tai said go." Joy said. "Seriously, she's just trying to piss you off! It isn't true! At all!"

"But.. Is it really?" Patricia said.

"YES! Hold on a second..." Joy said getting up.

Patricia gave Mara a confused look when Joy returned with Eddie.

"Eddie," Joy said, "Do you think Patricia has a fat ass?"

"WHAT?" Eddie asked, appalled by the question.

"You've looked at it enough times." Joy murmured.

"Of course she doesn't." Eddie said.

"He can't even look me in the eye and say it, cause it's true." Patricia said.

"Who told you you had a fat ass?" Eddie asked.

"Tai." Patricia told him.

"That's why you didnt trust me..." Eddie realized. Patricia nodded. "Tai's jealous of you. She really is."

"No she isn't. She's like perfect." Patricia said sadly.

"Far from it." Joy said. "Stop taking what she says to heart. Now EAT."

* * *

Joy clutched her phone close to her. What? Was Tai trying to make her even more miserable? She read the text over.

**Don't want your teacher "friend" to get a hold of your weed now do you? Well, I suppose I'll keep it a secret. For now.**

What confused her is why the text was from a blocked number. And why it wasn't signed by Tai. Was it actually Tai? What was she saying? Of course it was. It had to be Tai. Tai was devious enough to figure out not one, but two of her secrets.

* * *

**Author's Note: I promise that's hardly the start to the Patricia storyline! I can't tell you whether or not she will end up with an eating disorder, but let's just say for now, she's going to be fine... This is like the "pre-plot" to what will happen in the future :) Sorry it was so short! Next one is a good one!**

**PLL: One word. Disappointed. I'm sure a lot of you guys loved it and thought it was great. I liked it. However, Marlene and the other writers have been going on for months about how this was "The best episode ever!" and "It's so shocking!" I wasn't shocked one bit. I knew Ali was alive, let's face it, it was pretty obvious. I did enjoy Ezra going all pedo though. "You forgot your phone." *Obnoxiously looks for Ali.***

**Ravenswood: WOW. Like this is what PLL should've been. I was impressed. The set was amazing, it was pretty shocking, it was scary, the plot was fantastic and the characters are all interesting! I think it's off to an amazing start. However, I do feel Haleb VS. Maleb is going to be Peddie VS. Keddie the sequel.**

**Responses:**

**Peddieismylife: Thank you so much3**

**creativemind614: Patty is going to crack, come back together and then completely break. Warning you now!**

**Houseofanubislover89:Well, no guarantees she's on the J Team... however she has a role in their reveal. She's going to look very guilty for a while though... she's definitely guilty of something. You'll get a sense of that next chapter.**

**sinfullysarcastic: The books are amazing! Oh my gosh, it drives me insane! It just makes me feel so bad! Exactly, relationships are awkward when they're formed from something like that. I promise, I definitely put a bit of a twist on it. I want her to come out stronger, then break, then be the strongest she's ever been-if that makes sense. Thank you for the virtual hug :) I'm feeling much better now!**

**HOAlover4life: Thanks :) I'm much happier and healthier now. But thank you! Tai was one big bitch.**

**Sibuna4260: Tai really needs to watch her mouth! Otherwise someone may have to shut it for her! Haha.**

**bondlikesuperglue: Oh, she gets sluttier. Haha I've only seen like 5 episodes of Glee from Season 1, so I promise I'm not ripping it off! Kik me! **

**hbhs12: Welcome to the party! But, Tai isn't definitely J, but I'd put her on the suspect list. Soon you'll get a huge clue telling you exactly where she stands in all this.**

**prettylittlepeddie (I used your user name): People were begging me to go all "Hefty Hanna" on her. But I didn't want to make her actually fat. But, Tai has a huge role! **

**corrintaylor: No guarantees as to what will happen to Patty, all I can say is it's a roller coaster.**

**ThisisMartinN: I don't think she'll take it that far just yet. At the moment, she's still questioning Tai's honesty in the comment. Something will come along soon and change everything!**

**Torispeace: Thank you:) Well, after the Halloween special you may think differently, but at least it's good for now! Haha, this means war, and Eddie may just be the prize!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: I never know how to start an AN. Like I'm not that interesting. Just read the chapter and we will talk at the bottom! Haha!**

**Well, there's cute Peddie, and we find out a little about Tai's motive.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

"Pat," Tai said into her phone. "She's miserable. It's obvious. She won't get away with dumping you."

"She better not." The boy on the other line, who had to be Pat said.

"Wanna know what I told her?" Tai said chuckling evilly.

"What?"

"I told her she was a fat ass who belonged in a psycho ward."

"Ha! That's hilarious babe! And let me guess? The new kid came to the rescue right?" Pat asked.

"Who Eddie? I... I really don't think he's THAT into her." Tai said.

"Are you kidding? He worships the ground she walks on." Pat said.

"Pft. Whatever you say."

Tai bit her lip. Obviously her interest in Eddie wasn't as intriguing to him as she thought it would be. She thought since he hadn't asked her out after that text, he wasn't interested. Apparently he'd chickened out. And she'd have to be more seductive.

* * *

Tai walked into class with her skimpiest outfit yet. She wore a dress that clung to her skin and high heels. Her makeup was way over the top, and she looked like a stripper.

Patricia, over in the corner looked over at Tai almost immediately. And suddenly the insecurity was back. She was wearing skinny jeans and her baddest shoes. Tai was wearing a cocktail dress. Obviously she was trying to show Patricia she wasn't thin enough to pull it off.

"What the hell?!" Joy cried when Tai walked past her. "Are you trying to be a slut? Cause it's working."

"No. I'm not. I'm just wearing my normal everyday clothes." Tai said curtly.

"Listen up missy. You will not treat me and my friends this way." Joy said, strongly.

"Ugh you are so over sensitive. I said nothing." Tai said, rolling her eyes.

"No, but you were about to. I'm so sick of your games. You're calling me lesbian. You're making Patricia practically anorexic. And now you threaten me?"

"I will admit to calling you a lesbian, but I'm just trying to help you come out of the closet sweet heart."

"I'M NOT-"

"And if Red is so easily made insecure then she obviously needs therapy. But I never threatened you." Tai said.

"Yes, you did! About the.." Joys tone got quieter. "About the weed."

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE A DRUGGIE?!" Tai cried so that everyone could hear.

"I'm not! I am so not. I haven't done anything. I swear." Joy yelled to everyone in the room.

"Pfft. Wow what a turn off. Patricia, you'd never date her now would you? Cause I hear weed makes you fat too." Tai jeered.

"TAI!" Joy screamed. "SHUT UP."

"Ok look, strip club. Why don't you just take your stick figure self and GIGANTIC ego to Las Vegas. No one wants you hear. So GET OUT." Patricia spat.

"Excuse me?"

"GET OUT!" Patricia shrieked, clenching he fists. "OUR I'LL KNOCK YOU OUT."

Tai's face suddenly filled with fear. No one had ever PHYSICALLY threatened her before.

"Uh... Patty." Joy said, pointing towards the door.

There in the doorway stood Mrs. Andrews with a furious look on his face. Eddie was behind him, looking very confused.

"Tai Plosh and Patricia Williamson." She scolded. "Principal's office. Now."

* * *

"Physical assault is NOT allowed!" The principal scolded.

"And bullying is?!" Patricia cried.

"I was NOT bullying you." Tai said, fake crying.

"Right, you were bullying Joy." Patricia said.

"Do you have any proof Ms. Williamson?" The principal asked.

"Proof? Why do I need proof?!" Patricia cried.

"Unless you have physical evidence..."

"Ugh. This school is just a load of bullshit." Patricia cried, storming out.

* * *

Patricia sat behind the school and for the cried. Sobbed more like. She couldn't believe how painful Tai's words felt. And she couldn't believe that even thought she reached out, she didn't get any help.

"Yacker?" Eddie asked, coming around the corner.

Patricia pulled her knees to her chest.

"Go away." She sobbed.

But he did just the opposite. He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair, and let her cry into his shirt. And it hurt. His heart hurt seeing her so upset. He couldn't bare hearing the strongest person he knew break. But he was strong for her.

"Is not fair." Patricia cried.

"You're right it isn't" he agreed.

"How can she get away with it. How can she treat me that way?"

"Patricia if I knew-"

"It doesn't matter. I have to be stronger than this. I can't let people get to me this way." Patricia insisted.

"Yacker, don't talk like that. You have every right to be upset. I can't believe she could ever be so mean to you." Eddie said.

"I can. I don't even deserve to be alive."

And that hit Eddie HARD. He couldn't believe the beautiful girl in his arms, the girl who he thought was perfect, could ever have thoughts like that.

"Don't you ever dare say something like that again." he said, voice cracking. "Patricia, whatever Tai says, it's not true ok. Listen to me. You're perfect just the way you are. And if you ever- Don't change because of one stupid comment from a bitchy girl."

Patricia wiped the tears from under her eyes and looked up at him.

"You know you make me feel so special? Like I'm actually a person worthy of something. And that's sweet of you. Really. But you don't have to pretend." she said to him.

"I'm not pretending."

"I wanna kiss you right now, but I feel like that would be totally inappropriate cause we don't you know- feel that way about each other."

"Ya. We aren't even friends really." Eddie said hesitantly.

"Right. We obviously have no feelings for each other."

"None."

Patricia smiled at him, and he almost melted. Come on Eddie! Just tell her the truth. But he couldn't. He was afraid. Afraid she'd break his heart.

"Thanks Slimeball." Patricia said with a small smile. "I really needed a good cry."

She kissed his cheek softly and then walked off. And he sat there for hours. Just reliving the moment.

* * *

"Hey Mara?" Joy said, walking over.

"Ya?" Mara asked.

"Do you by any chance know anything about hacking?"

"What?" Mara asked.

"See, I got a blocked text. And it said something- well personal. But it wasn't signed. And I need to know who it was."

"What did it say?"

"Mind your own business." Joy spat. Mara gave Joy a look. "Sorry- uh it was just- I can't say."

"Oh. Well you're going to have to give me your phone, and I'll do some investigating." Mara said.

"Mars. When you read the text... Please don't..."

"I'm not going to read the text." Mara promised. "If it's too personal, I won't read it."

"Thanks Mara, you're a good friend. I think its Tai, but i want to be sure." Joy said, placing the phone into her hand.

Mara looked down at it. Of course she didn't know how to hack into a phone. But, she didn't want I disappoint Joy. It was a privilege for Mara to be part of this group. And she didn't want to lose it.

* * *

"Hey Joy." Fabian said, slowly approaching her.

"Wow. You finally decided to quit ignoring me." Joy said, turning away from the classroom window she was staring out of.

"I feel bad. We're supposed to be friends, yet I'm not here for you when you need me most. And that's not ok." Fabian apologized.

Joy took a deep breath in and smiled. Looking into Fabian's eyes, she realized something. The days events had gone by in a flash. Everything had been so rushed. The world moving so fast. Nothing lasting more than 5 minutes. The next chaotic thing happening when one had just barely ended. She was dizzy. Her life had become rushed. Her eyelids heavy, darkness caving in, and eyes closing.

* * *

"And she just passed out?!" Patricia asked, not believing it.

"Just fell right onto the floor." Fabian said.

They were sitting in the hospital waiting room, along with Mara, Eddie, Nina and Joy's father.

"She's been going through a lot lately. Can't say I'm surprised." Mara admitted.

"When Fabian called me, I couldn't believe that she'd just fell flat on the floor, randomly." Nina said.

"Hey, uh, Fabian? Can I talk to you in private?" Eddie asked.

"Uh sure?" Fabian said.

Eddie ushered Fabian around the corner and said in a hushed tone:

"Did you hit her?"

"What?" Fabian cried.

"Fabian, of your disorder is acting up again and she got on your nerves or something, if you need help-"

"I did nothing! I swear, I wouldn't hurt her. She's one of my best friends. Sure we don't always get along, but she's still my friend. And her life is so hard. I didn't realize that all that flirting stuff is just her escape. Who knows what happened to her?! What if she's not ok?!" Fabian cried.

"I have a feeling this had nothing to do with you. Like you said, she's been having a super tough time lately. She could've- taken something maybe?" Eddie suggested.

"I hope not. I hope she wouldn't do that to herself."

"Me too. This day has been a whirlwind. Her and Patricia both really need a day off from life."

"Why, what happened to Patricia?" Fabian asked.

"She had a bit of a breakdown." Eddie said, shrugging.

"Patricia? Had a breakdown?" Eddie nodded. "That really doesn't sound like her."

"I know. It was- awful." Eddie admitted.

"She looks fine now." Fabian said gesturing over to her.

"I hope she's fine now." Eddie said, turning back around the corner and taking the seat on the other side of Mara.

Mara was busy at work, trying to crack the phone's code or figure out how to crack it.

Eddie looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I'm trying to figure out who sent Joy a text." Mara told him in a hushed tone.

"Try looking the number up online. Works for me sometimes." Eddie suggested.

"Uh, that's the thing. It was a blocked text. There's no number."

"A blocked text? That's creepy." Eddie said.

"Isn't it?!"

"Well, you should look into how this person could block the number? I got a text from Tai the other day, but she didn't know how to block the number. But, she also signed the text, so I guess that's pretty pointless to say." Eddie said.

Little did she know, Eddie had just given Mara the most valuable piece of information she could find at this point.

"Umm alright." Mara said, returning her attention to the phone.

Mara thought about what he'd just said for a moment. Tai couldn't have sent the text if she didn't know how to block her phone... And apparently she would've signed it? It couldn't be Tai. Joy's suspicions were wrong. It was someone else. Mara of course knew what had been going on with Tai, and how she'd been treating Joy, and honestly, it would've been a relief if it was Tai. That would mean that there's no other bully. And now, it could be anyone. Mara was way out of her league.

* * *

The black hoodie stormed to the abandoned shack. The person's footsteps were angry. They huffed and puffed the entire way.

Once the hoodie reached the shack, they ran up to the second floor and into the room with the master computer. They typed in a few keys. The keyboard clicked and then unlocked. And on the screen was this:

**Tai Plosh- Easy suspect**

**Eddie Miller: Easy suspect**

**Fabian Rutter: Easy suspect**

**Nina Martin: Easy suspect**

**Patricia Williamson: Possible suspect**

**Jerome Clarke: Possible suspect**

**Willow Jenks: Most unexpected suspect**

And so the hoodie clicked on Willow's name and wrote:

**Willow Jenks: Most unexpected suspect- to be framed.**

* * *

**Authors Note: Confused yet? I don't blame you! But to clarify (and this will become even clearer later on) but basically the black hoodie is saying that since Mara is onto him or her, he or she is going to try to pin it all on Willow.**

**Only one more chapter, then the Halloween Special! It's crazy to think that by the end of Halloween, you will know exactly who the original J is, or was. Yup, that's right. Some of you might pee your pants. Haha kidding! Sort of.**

**The next chapter starts with the biggest clue so far! Hope y'all are readyyyy!**

**Responses:**

**Torispeace: Haha! Personally, I do think mine is better and a whole lot more shocking, but who knows? People may disagree.**

**ThisisMartinN: Good memory! That's going to certainly come into play soon, and we will see Jason interact with Fabian. Hmmmm... But Tai and Fabian or both on the list. Is it really one of them?**

**prettylittlepeddie: High five! Marlene needs to hear from us clearly!**

**HOAlover4life: Halloween Peddie is going to be mind blowing. It's based on my fav PLL couple ;)**

**creativemind614: WATCH IT! I've spent almost my entire weekend so far rewatching Season 2, no lie! But you HAVE to start at the beginning!**

**Sibuna4260: :) kik me!**

**hbhs12: Oh, you will get to know A LOT about Joy! And Tai is just getting crazier and crazier!**

**bondlikesuperglue: I know, poor Patty is going to become a hashtag within the next few chapters! Kik me!**

**Peddieismylife: PMed you!**

**Houseofanubislover89: Well, don't rule it out COMPLETELY, but I mean she seems to be off the list for now. Tai is insane! Patricia will be reaching out for help soon, but it may just land her in a worse place than where she started.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: So, as you can probably tell, the first bit is based on when Hanna was in the hospital and Ali came to visit her.**

**I've been dropping hints left and right about who the original J is, ESPECIALLY in my author's notes and responses. Plus, since you are all so amazing, there's a bit of a "present" for you all at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

"Joy!" The ghostly figure called.

Joy awoke in her hospital bed, feeling as light as air. She look up to see the woman sitting on her bed. It was her mother.

"Mom? But you're-"

"Dead? I know. They have you on these crazy drugs so you're kind of delusional." Her mother explained.

Joy smiled and laughed slightly.

"What happened to me?" she asked her mother.

"You almost ended up like me sweet heart. You can't keep using my drugs. They can kill you, as you saw."

"But it just hurts so much." Joy whined.

"Then stop letting people walk all over you. Stand up for yourself like I know you can." Her mother encouraged.

"But every time I do, I get one of those horrible texts!"

"Yes, he's terrible. He thinks he can hurt you. He has anger built up inside him, and needs to let go."

"Who mom?!" Joy cried. He?! She thought it was Tai?!

"You know in your heart who." Her mom said.

"Fabian?! But why would he?"

"Fabian is such a sweet boy." Her mom said, shaking her head at her daughter.

"So it's not him? Or is it? Mom help me!" Joy cried.

"I need to go Joy. But be strong for me. Ok?" Her mother said standing up.

"Ok," Joy said, watching her mother walk out. And suddenly, Joy was more confused and dizzy than ever.

* * *

"We're so happy you're here for a visit Piper dear!" Susan said to her daughter as she entered the living room.

Patricia scowled. Piper was home. Yay? Not likely. Piper was the favorite twin. Always was. Always will be. It wasn't even a question, her parents thought Piper was better.

"I'm happy to be home!" Piper said, with a loud sigh.

Something seemed off about her. Piper never lost her cool, but right now she seemed to be very stressed out and unlike herself. Patricia vowed to watch her more closely. Had the pressure become too much? She didn't know. But she was going to figure it out.

* * *

"It's going to be huge." Tai said to Joy, as she handed her the invitation to her Halloween party. "And you're all recovered just in time!"

"Yay." Joy said sarcastically.

Tai knew she had to win everyone over with her Halloween party. After all, it didn't seem that Eddie was seduced by her at all, Patricia wasn't nearly as miserable as she should be, and Joy was gaining her confidence back. She didn't want that to happen.

Patricia walked up to them and Tai's face broke out in a smile.

"What are you smiling about jack-o-lantern?" Patricia spat.

"I was going to invite you to be Halloween Bash. Everyone's going. You should too, otherwise you won't be as cool as everyone thinks you are." Tai told her.

"Whatever." Patricia said.

"Oh KT!" Tai cried running over to her. "You have to come to my party!"

"Can you believe her?" Joy asked once she was gone.

"No. That girl will not stop." Patricia agreed.

"Shes ridiculous! Inviting the entire school to the shitty party. Trying to win over MY school!"

"She's just so jealous. Of both of us." Patricia added.

"Tell me about it."

"But, I think we should go..." Patricia admitted.

"What?! Are you insane? You want to go to that loser party? No. No way. We aren't going. End of story." Joy said, storming off.

Patricia watched her run off, curious look on her face. Why was Joy- afraid to go to this party? It didn't make any sense.

* * *

The hoodie stood peeking at Joy from around the corner. Willow was across the hall, in her locker. Now was the time.

The hoodie took Alfie's phone and texted Willow, making her jump at the buzz. The message was a link so a video. And just as expected, Willow stood with the phone slightly hidden as she watched. Joy looked up to see Willow using her phone, kind of secretly and became suspicious. Then she got a text herself.

**You had better be at the Halloween Bash. I have a big surprise for you planned. **  
**-J**

The hoodie smirked to themself. Adding the -J to the end seemed to make it especially creepy, didn't it?

Joy looked over at Willow again. Could it be? It didn't seem to be at all possible. Willow had been kind to her and she'd never done anything bad to her. What would Willow have against her? Why would Willow send her the nasty texts? There was one answer- she wouldn't. It was simply a coincidence that Willow was looking at her phone at the same time. But why was this one signed J?

* * *

"We should go to the party." Joy said, rushing up to Patricia.

"You changed your mind?" she asked.

"Yes, and we need to go! It's going to be fun right?!" Joy said, face full of what seemed to be genuine excitement.

Patricia seemed convinced- now Joy just had to get rid of the- drugs. She couldn't throw them away, then she could get busted easily. She had to hand them over to someone else.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me Joy was still hitting on you?" Nina asked Fabian as they sat at their coffee date.

"She's not." Fabian insisted.

"Yes she is. I know she is."

"Nins, I talked to her. She's done with that."

"Oh please. As if I believe that." Nina scoffed.

"She's been going through a hard time ok? Cut her some slack." Fabian insisted.

"Why are you suddenly taking her side?!"

"I'm not!" Fabian frantically promised.

"Good. Cause I'm gonna make her stop." Nina vowed.

* * *

Joy sat on her bed, pondering what she could possibly do about the drugs. Who could she give them too? Who wouldn't tell? Who could she trust at this point? She didn't know.

Suddenly, she got a call from Mara.

"Joy! It's not Tai!" Mara cried frantically.

"What do you mean?"

"The one texting you, it's not Tai its someone else." Mara explained.

"I- I know. I saw Willow acting suspiciously today, but I don't think it's her. I think it's a he." Joy said.

"A he? How do you know?" Mara asked.

"Just a hunch." Joy said lightly.

"Well, I still think it could be anyone. But for now, let's assume it's a guy. That at least narrows it down."

"Ok, I sure hope we can figure it out. It's giving me the creeps." Joy admitted.

"Me too. And Eddie said-"

"Whoa whoa, why did you talk to Eddie about this?!" Joy cried.

"He asked while I was at the hospital." Mara said.

"This is on a strictly need-to-know basis. Eddie shouldn't be someone who knows. I thought I could trust you. For god sakes, it could be you!"

"What?!" Mara cried.

"You could be the one sending me the texts! Why did I even trust you in the first place? I thought you could keep a secret."

"Wait Joy-" Mara cried, but Joy hung up.

* * *

Patricia looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a tight red dress with devil horns and bright red stilettos. She couldn't decide if she liked the look or not. She had to look perfect for the Halloween Party. She wouldn't dare give Tai any chance to mock her.

She realized that if she wore something too tight, Tai could say she was fat. And that was the last thing she wanted to happen. But at the same time, everyone would be wearing some slutty tight dress. And if she wasn't, Tai would know why. And so would everyone else.

"Hey Trix." Piper said coming into the room. "Looking good."

"Ugh. Hardly. I don't know if I can wear this." Patricia admitted.

"Why not? It looks great."

"Does it really though?" Patricia asked.

"Why are you doubting yourself? That's nothing like you. Is it a guy?" Piper asked.

"I'm not doubting myself. And its not a guy." Patricia insisted.

"You're not into anyone?" Piper asked.

"No one."

"Really?" Piper asked, picking up Patricia's phone. "Then who's Eddie?"

"What?!" Patricia cried, whipping around to look at her sister.

"He just texted you. Asking if you were going to the party."

"Gimmie that!" Patricia cried.

"**Hey Eddie, I'm totally going to the party! Wouldn't miss it. I'm trying on costumes right now**." Piper said aloud as she typed it.

"Piper!" Patricia scolded.

"Relax! I'm not gonna tell him you like him or anything!"

"I DON'T though." Patricia said.

"Ya right. Why are you blushing?"

"Because you're embarrassing me." Patricia said crossing her arms.

"Oooo! He replied! It says:

**Really? Didn't think you would wanna be at Tai of all people's party. Not after what she said to you. And don't try to hard. Everyone loves you already.**

Whoa wait... What did this girl say to you?"

"Nothing. I don't know what he's talking about." Patricia lied.

"He says everyone _loooves_ you." Piper taunted. "Including him. He doesn't think you need to try to hard cause you're already perfect." Piper taunted.

"And I think you're nosy. I'm not into him. He's not into me." Patricia said.

"Are you into me?" Piper said as she typed it.

"PIPER." Patricia growled. She snatched the phone from her sister's hands and wrote:

**Sorry, that was my sister being a bitch. You don't need to respond to that.**

He replied:

**Just making sure.**

"See? Patricia said, flaunting the phone in her sister's face. "We don't like each other."

"Really? Then why couldn't be just reply 'no' hmm?"

"You know what? I'll call him and we'll settle this once and for all!" Patricia cried.

"Hello?" Eddie said when he answered.

"So Eddie," Piper said in a taunting tone. "Admit you don't like Patricia so we can have it record."

"What?" Eddie cried. Piper put the phone on speaker.

"Eddie, you don't have to answer." Patricia told him. "She's being annoying." Patricia shot Piper a glare.

"Whoa. You guys sound exactly the same!" Eddie remarked.

"We're twins doofus." Patricia told him.

* * *

Once Piper left her alone, Patricia still couldn't get over the dress. Sure, not eating very much had lost her like 1 pound, but she'd have to do more than that if she didn't want to be humiliated.

She took out her jogging sure which she hadn't touched in years, and put them on.

And she jogged around the block a hundred times. Or at least until she was ready to pass out.

* * *

**Authors Note: That was kind of my pathetic attempt at setting up for the Halloween Special. But, you did get a HUGE clue, but will you choose to believe it? We will see! I want all your guesses! I know at least ONE of you has to be onto something! **

**I know I promised a present at the beginning of the chapter, so as a present I'm going to tell you that there will be an adorable Peddie moment in the next chapter! And, it's based on my favorite PLL couple. (It's Ezria.)**

**Here's the deal. Since you all have been amazing with reviews and such, if you are clever enough and figure out who the original J was before the Halloween SPecial on Thursday (and put your guess in your review) I will PM you if you're correct and ****give you a sneak peek. Remember, I give a LOT of clues in the author's notes! Read between the lines!**

**Responses:**

**Daddy Directioner: So many people have been asking me the exact same question. I would love to give you a few tips, but I would really appreciate it if you didn't put it up on FF till after I finish the Devil Within, and give me full credit. I will PM you soon!**

**BehindTheseCastleWalls: Thank you :) There's a small chance J could be on that list. Just saying. Haha, well Tai will get more than a slap Thursday night!**

**bondlikesuperglue: Hehehehe :) I will be putting the new cover on the story soon! I love it!**

**HOAlover4life: Haha I hope you're excited for the Halloween Special!**

**ThisisMartinN: Haha not even I know everything that's going to happen yet! But, I do know, or hope the Halloween Special will shock you!**

**Taylor: Amber will play a large role shortly. Alfie will come in as well, and there will be a little bit of Amfie. KT also will be in the story, she just hasn't made as much of an appearance yet!**

**Nessy0401-PURPLE-HoA: I know :( Joy didn't have it easy.**

**Sibuna4260: The framing Willow didn't really go very well, but J has another huge plan. **

**creativemind614: YES! I would be SO happy to answer questions! PLL is like my entire life! Haha.**

**prettylittlepeddie: Hahaha you'll learn how messed up J is soon. And once you find out WHO it is, it's THAT much more scary.**

**hbhs12: Tai will get what's coming to her. Karma plays a big role in these stories! ANd you will find out next chapter!**

**ruthdancegirl: Yay! It is very exciting!**

**LoveWillRemember: I know :( BOth Patty and Joy had a rough day.**

**Torispeace: Hahaha you got that right sista! **


	7. Chapter 7: Halloween Special

**Authors Note: Happy Halloween! This is probably my favorite chapter so far! Are you going tick-or-treating? I'M NOT! Cause I have a HUGE math test tomorrow.**

**By the end of this you're going to be completely heartbroken and ready to stab me. BUT BIG REACTIONSSSS! This is probably the worst thing I've ever done...**

**Now, I know I owe 2 of you (ThisisMartinN and hbhs12) a sneak peek cause YOU GUYS GOT IT! You'll get it soon :)****  
**

**I have to warn you, I'm doing something WAY overdone, but it actually adds so much to the story so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL. BUT I do own the amazing hashtag I invented for the end of this chapter.**

* * *

"So, basically all you've done is send her threat notes?" Nina said into her phone, unimpressed. "You can do better. Or maybe I could just do it for you."

The person on the other line replied something that made Nina gasp.

"Fine, you think you can do it, go ahead. Challenge excepted." Nina said, smirking.

* * *

3:30 am

Joy's phone beeped while she was asleep. The groggy girl picked it up, simply just to shut it off. But then, she saw the picture on the screen, and years welled up in her eyes. It was a picture of her mom, dead. The morning that she'd died. Laying on the floor of the bathroom.

The caption read:

**Like mother like daughter.**  
**-J**

* * *

"Mara," Joy said, coming into school hesitantly. "Look at this."

Mara had given Joy back her phone once she got out of the hospital because she figured she'd need it.

"Oh my god." Mara gasped, looking at the picture of Joy's mom. "That means whoever it is was in your house!"

"I KNOW! Maybe my mom didn't overdose, maybe she was killed." Joy realized.

"You think this person killed your mother?"

"I wouldn't be surprised at this point." Joy admitted.

"This is so messed up." Mara said, shaking her head.

"Tell me about it." Joy agreed.

Joy then waved to Mara and walked into the cafeteria for lunch. But she was stopped.

"What do you want Eddie?" she snarled at the blonde boy.

"Mara told me that someone was sending you threat texts?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie, this really isn't a good time for you to decide to care." Joy said coldly. "Plus, I know you just want me to tell Patricia what a kind soul you are."

"Oh, well I was going to offer you my help.. But now I guess not." Eddie said shrugging.

"Help with what?"

"I can hack into your phone and see who's sending the messages." Eddie said.

"Can you really?" Joy asked.

"Ya, just give me the phone for an hour. I'll give it back right after." Eddie promised.

"Fine." Joy said, placing the phone in Eddie's hand.

* * *

"I don't know why you wanted it, but here." Eddie said, handing Joy's phone to Tai.

"I can't believe you got it." Tai marveled.

"For an hour. And you have to keep your promise." Eddie said coldly.

"Got it. I won't give Patricia a hard time anymore." Tai promised.

Too bad her fingers were crossed behind her back.

Tai watched him walk away and laughed deviously. That girl would be the most insecure little freak show by the time she was done. She was growing weaker everyday. And Pat would be happy.

Tai smiled widely as she typed:

**Better slim down 4 the party sweetie.**

And sent it to who she considered her rival.

* * *

"Joy what the fuck do you call this?" Patricia cried, storming over to her so called best friend.

"What are you talking about?" Joy asked.

Patricia showed Joy the text that had said it came from her, and Joy gasped.

"Patty, I would NEVER send you something like that. I know-"

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T WHO DID?!" Patricia practically screamed.

"Well, I gave Eddie my phone to-"

"Eddie?" Patricia said as if she didn't believe it.

And suddenly it was like her entire world was broken, because the one person she thought she could count on and would be kind to her no matter what, betrayed her. Eddie was now on Tai's side. She suspected it. And she trusted him. She TRUSTED him. And that really hurt.

* * *

Patricia sat on her bed, pondering what to do. She didn't want to go to the party. At all. But she knew if she didn't, Eddie would think he'd won. Why would he say horrible things like that too her? It didn't seem fair. At all. She had to go. She had to be right.

So, she put on the skimpiest costume she owned. The slutty prisoner **(if you guys have good memories you will get why this is kind of hilarious)**. It was a short, black on top, black and white striped on bottom dress. She looked at herself in the mirror. Yes, not eating all day and obsessive exercise helped, but she was starving and wanted to pass out. She didn't know how much longer she could do this.

* * *

The party was insane. Costumes were everywhere and Halloween directions surrounded Tai's house. There was a clear sense of liquor in the air, as to be expected.

Joy was wearing an Indian girl costume with her hair in two side braids. Mara, being Mara, went as a nurse. The two of them and Patricia walked in, and suddenly all heads turned.

"Looking good ladies." Mick said with a smirk, as they walked by him.

"Not too bad yourself." Joy said told the blonde boy.

Then, Tai appeared completely out of no where- in an_ Indian Girl_ costume.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Joy cried.

Tai spun around and gasped.

"WHAT UTTER HUMILIATION. Seen in the same costume as Joy Mercer?!" she said with disgust.

"Aww ladies," Eddie said coming over. "You both look equally... The same."

"Well aren't you just full of judgements." Patricia spat at him, and started to walk away.

Eddie gave Joy, Tai and Mara a confused look and then turned to follow the red head.

"What are you talking about?!" he cried.

"You actually thought you could hurt me. I can't believe you'd take advantage of me like that." Patricia cried.

"Patricia, I don't know what you're talking about." Eddie admitted.

"Yes you do. You were the one with Joy's phone when I got that horrible message."

"You got a horrible message from Joy's phone?" Eddie asked, eyes filling with fury.

Patricia suddenly turned pale and started to feel dizzy. She just crossed her arms and tried to look as stable as possible.

"Yes I did."

"Yacker, you look ready to pass out." Eddie said, helping her stand up right.

"I'm fine." Patricia insisted.

"Are you really?" he asked.

"Uh ya I just need to-"

"Come here, you need to lie down." Eddie said dragging her upstairs.

* * *

"Ugh where is that bitch?!" Joy cried, Mara by her side running through Tai's house.

"Joy, you don't need to bitch at Tai for picking the same costume as you. Great minds think alike." Mara said, trying to be reasonable.

"No way." Joy snarled. "That girl is gonna get it."

Once it was clear Tai wasn't in the house, Joy and Mara went out into the yard to look for Tai. Her backyard was huge and beautiful. There were torches, a marble patio a pool, hammock-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A female voice screamed in the distance.

* * *

Patricia awoke at the scream from outside the window, and saw Eddie coming toward her. She realized she was in some sort of bedroom, lying on a bed...

"What am I do in here?" she demanded. Eddie say down next to her.

"You looked ready to pass out. She I took you up here so that when you DID pass out at least you'd fall on the bed." Eddie explained.

"Oh."

"Here," Eddie said handing her a plate. "You need to eat this."

"No."

"Eat it Patricia, or I'll tell someone else." he threatened.

"Tell them what?" Patricia said innocently.

"That you've been starving yourself because Tai is bullying you." Eddie said matter-o-factly.

Reluctantly, Patricia took a bite of the cookie on the plate. Ya, that was a good cookie.

"Now was that so hard?" Eddie taunted.

"You still haven't explained the text to me." Patricia said between bites.

"Look, Yacker, Tai took the phone from me ok? I would never say something like that to you. Ever." Eddie promised.

"Why don't I believe that?" Patricia said looking him in the eye.

Eddie took her hand in his own and guided her over to the full length mirror in the room.

"Look at this girl." he said to her. "What do you see?"

"Someone who obviously is trying too hard." Patricia admitted.

"And why do you say that?" Eddie asked.

"Because I look pale and drained."

"And your eyes don't have the same sparkle in them." Eddie added.

"What?" Patricia asked, clearly confused by his statement.

"You're always so proud of everything you do. And you can tell by the sparkle in your eyes. But now I can't see the sparkle, because you aren't proud of who you are anymore."

"You're right." she murmured.

"Well, you should be proud of who you are, because I don't know anyone who wouldn't love you."

"Sure you do. Why would anyone-"

"You're beautiful and funny and smart and feisty and you aren't afraid to stand up for what you believe in." Eddie said.

Patricia looked at herself in the mirror. He was right wasn't he? She shouldn't starve herself when she wasn't even fat. She shouldn't doubt herself when she loves who she is. She loved who she was and was proud.

"Thank you." she mumbled, wrapping her arms around Eddie's middle.

"You're welcome." he said with a smile.

* * *

"What was that?!" Mara asked Joy, horrified.

"I-I don't know." Joy stuttered. "There's- oh my god is that a person?!" She cried, gesturing to the object floating in the pool.

The girls ran over, and when they saw the sight, screaming at the top of their lungs.

"TAI!" Joy shrieked.

The girl was unconscious lying in the pool, blood dripping all throughout the water. Mara flipped her over revealing the wound in her back.

"Oh my god!" Mara cried, tears streaming down her face. "I think she was shot!"

Joy got a text:

**This is what happens to bitches who break their promises.**  
**-J**

"MARA!" Joy screamed, showing her the text.

"Did 'J' shoot her?!" Mara cried.

"I THINK SO!" Joy said, practically sobbing.

* * *

There were flashing lights everywhere and sirens were blaring. All the guests were gathered around.

Patricia and Eddie ran out from inside the house.

"What happened?!" Patricia asked Mara.

"We found Tai in the pool!" she cried. "She got shot!"

"Shot?!" Patricia cried.

"Right in the back." Joy added.

"That's horrible." Patricia said.

"Where were you?" Joy asked her.

"I was with Eddie- where is he?" Patricia said, looking around her. But Eddie was no where in sight.

* * *

"You shot her?!" Nina cried to the black hoodie. They were outside her RV, watching the children pass with pillow cases.

"Right in the back. I found the gun in her parent's room. I did it through the window." the hoodie told her.

"And how did Joy take that?" Nina asked.

"I'm guessing not well."

"You didn't see?!"

"I was busy..." The hoodie mumbled.

"If Patricia ever found out-" Nina cackled.

"She won't. She sure as hell isn't gonna hear it from you." the hoodie threatened.

"Whatever you say," Nina said slyly to the figure. She could vaguely see the dirty blonde hair creeping out underneath the black of the hoodie. "Cousin Eddie."

* * *

**Authors Note: This is 100% real, I'm sorry to say. Let it sink in, cause it isn't going away! **

**I know, Nina and Eddie being cousins is SO overdone and I didn't want to do it but it was what was best for the story. And don't believe that was the end of Patricia and the eating thing...**

**OK CAN LET'S JUST TAKE A MOMENT. #EvilEddie is going to blow your minds. Tell me what you think!**

**So, I know I said the Peddie would be based on Ezria, but that was actually just a huge clue. When you think about it, IT WAS based on Ezria. A super cute moment followed by revealing the boy is evil.**

**Responses:**

**HOAlover4life: I bet you wish it was Alfie huh? **

**reviewingreader3: Thank you :) Glad you like it!**

**prettylittlepeddie: Not what you were expecting was it?! I was inspired by EzrA big time.**

**ThisisMartinN: I'm so proud that you got it :) I'll be sending you a sneak peek before the next update.**

**hbhs12: Your sneak peek is soon to arrive :)**

**Daddy Directioner: Tai is such a bitch! You're right! But hey, she's gonna be in a whole lot of pain. Thanks to our boyyyyyy!**

**Nessy0401-PURPLE-HoA: I want them to be A together! (Unfortunately that won't happen with Peddie.)And who knows? Maybe Eddie was still J after Joy died?**

**Sibuna4260: Haha I hope you liked it and aren't heartbroken!**

**HeylmDarkness: That was the popular theory! Everyone suspected Jason!**

**bondlikesuperglue: You're probably going to want to hurt me. So, kik me when you want to yell at me... Hahah ily**

**Jadey: THank you! YES WATCH IT IT'S AMAZING! SERIOUSLY! Alright, so the story is based on a combo of all the seasons.. however I don't wanna tell you who everyone is yet because it will totally spoil PLL for you!**

**Just Juice: That was another common theory! We aren't going to be seeing that much of him for a little bit. He will return soon though...**

**Torispeace: A baby OMG that's so cute! That will be AMAZING! Btw, if you wanna yell at me for making Eddie J you can kik me whenever you like...**

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Well, I sure hope you're excited to see Evil Eddie in action. Cause that's what you're getting :) I've been obsessively listening to "Stay the Night," so you can probably expect either a Peddie scene in here or a one shot based on it!**

**I hope those of you who got them enjoyed your sneak peeks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

"Is she going to live?" Patricia asked Joy, the next morning on the phone.

"They don't know yet, but if she does her parents have already decided to move back to he old town. Apparently Pinewoods is too dangerous." Joy told her.

"Well, whoever shot her, I kinda owe them a thank you for that." Patricia admitted.

"So you've finally woken up and realized Tai was just a jerk face who was out to get you?" Joy asked.

"Ya. I know now." Patricia said, smiling slightly.

* * *

Piper was so stressed out, she actually began ripping her hair out. Life had become so difficult. It was now Monday morning, and school was soon to start. She was sitting on her bed studying. Why had she ever chosen to go to fancy music school?! Middle school was hardly a challenge, but transferring to a new high school sophomore year sucked.

"Hey Piper." Patricia said walking in.

"Hey Piper." Joy said coming in behind her.

"Hey Patty. Hi Joy." Piper said, eyes still focusing on her textbook.

"Studying hard there Pipes?" Joy asked.

"It's her fault for transferring to private school in second grade." Patricia said, no sympathy added.

"Well, I'm going to get into a better college." Piper added.

"Whatever you say." Patricia said, brushing the comment off.

Patricia's phone rang on her bed side table. She bolted to answer it but Piper beat her there.

"It's Eddie." Piper said, raising an eyebrow.

"It is?!" Joy cried.

Piper tossed Patricia the phone, but once she caught it she just stood there with it in her hands.

"Well answer it!" Piper said impatiently.

"Fine!" Patricia said, putting the phone to her ear and walking out of the room.

"Why did she leave?!" Joy chuckled.

"I dunno. There's definitely something going on with her and that boy." Piper said.

"Oh he's OBSESSED with her."

"Really?!"

"Yup. They'll end up married one day, you watch." Joy joked.

Piper started to chuckle, then sighed.

"What's wrong?" Joy asked.

"Everything's just been so stressful. I-I can't keep up."

"Sounds like-" Joy thought for a moment. "Sounds like you could use some relief."

"I sure could!" Piper admitted.

The wheels in Joy's head were turning and turning. Finally the perfect opportunity.

"Come to my house around midnight tonight. I have a present for you." Joy said.

* * *

"What?!" Patricia said when she answered the phone out her bedroom.

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok." Eddie said.

"I'm just fine, thanks." Patricia said coldly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"You just ran off! Where the hell were you?!" Patricia cried.

"My dad texted me and told me I had to come home." Eddie told her. "It was like my 50th time break curfew, I couldn't get grounded again."

"Oh. Well, they say Tai's still alive. But barely."

"I heard. Who would do that to her?!"

"I don't know, but they'd have to be awfully sneaky to run off the fast, just leaving her in the pool." Patricia said.

"Ya, cynical yet impressive **(*cough* remember this quote *cough*).**"

"Seriously." Patricia agreed.

"Uh- Yacker sorry I have to go so quick but my dads calling. I'll talk to you Monday ok?" Eddie said

"Ok. Bye."

Once she hang up, Eddie turned to his cousin, smile on his face.

"She thinks it's impressive that I shot her." Eddie boasted.

"She doesn't know it was you. And if she did she'd probably called the police and never speak to you again." Nina said, harsh and brutal.

"I did it to protect her." Eddie insisted.

"I know. But the fact that you're also torturing her best friend?"

"I think she'd feel awfully safe to know that someone on her side can aim a gun pretty damn well."

"Just because your good with guns doesn't mean you can protect her." Nina said.

Eddie thought for a moment. What she said was true. But he also had other abilities. He could torture Joy and protect Patricia at the same time. And it wouldn't even be that hard. He just had to have the right time and place. Then his plan would go perfectly.

* * *

"Ms. Mercer," Jason said at the end of class. "Can I speak to you?"

"Sure," Joy said, smile planted on her face.

Once all the students has exited the classroom, Jason's face went serious. He had to be honest with her. And it wasn't going to be easy.

"Joy, I need to be honest with you," Jason said.

"Ok, be honest." Joy said, tapping her foot.

"I like you a lot Joy. I really do. But, I don't know if I can see you like this. I have a wife Joy. That means I've made a commitment to be with her for a long time." Jason said.

"So, you're dumping me?" Joy asked, trying to understand.

"I just don't think we should see each other anymore."

"Great. So, first you want to be with me. Then you don't. Then you lead me on again, and now you're telling me it's over. And they say I'm a player?! That's ridiculous." Joy scoffed, trying to laugh away the tears.

"I'm sorry. But I've figured things out, and I have to do what's right." Jason admitted.

Joy didn't even respond. You could HEAR her heart cracking in half as he said these words. She had NO ONE. No one was left. She was completely and utterly alone. She whipped around, and exited the room angrily.

Eddie smirked outside the classroom. He knew Mr. Winkler would take the bait. All $500 of it.

Joy received a message:

**Don't be sad Joy, you'll always have me. And I'll make sure it's only me.**  
**-J**

Joy gasped. J had somehow convinced Jason to dump her?! How could anyone dictate a person's feelings?! How could anyone be so heartless?! Who ever this person was deserved to pay. She'd lost her mom, Tai was nearly dead, and now Jason dumped her. She was done kidding around. People were getting hurt. And J needed to pay.

* * *

"Mara!" Joy growled "This bitch, whoever it is, is going to get it!"

"Did they send you another text?!" Mara asked.

"Not only that, but they're RUINING MY LIFE."

"Ok, calm down. How are you going to 'get them' if you don't know who they are?" Mara asked.

"Let's look at the facts. Who could've done all this stuff?!"

"Well, you'd need someone sneaky. Someone really mean. And someone who's really tough. Tough enough to kill two people." Mara suggested.

And the lightbulb went off in Joys head. Who had already been in her house the morning of her mother's death? Who mysteriously disappeared the night of Tai's shooting? Who was in Jason's class and could've easily paid him off before hand?

"It's Patricia." Joy said. "It has to be."

* * *

"And now Patricia's going to 'get it!' AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Eddie cried, pacing back and forth. "I fucked up."

"Relax. She doesn't have any idea it's you! You're off the hook!" Nina said, trying to lift his sour spirits, taking a swig of whatever drink she'd just concocted.

"I didn't want anything bad to happen to Patricia." Eddie insisted.

"Well too bad. It's gonna. And we'll get a delicious bitch fight." Nina said, licking her lips.

Eddie turned to look at her, appalled.

"You have so much anger towards her! All I wanted to do was take her ego down a few notches. And you took it to new levels. I don't want to do it your way!" he growled.

"Fine! Then don't! Why would you need my help anyway?!" Nina cried, throwing her drink up and spilling it all over the floor.

"From now on, I do this MY WAY." Eddie said boldly.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry it was so short! See? Our baby isn't all bad. He just wants to protect Patricia. Which is so cute. But you'll see how he doesn't exactly protect her in the nicest way... But Joy thinks Patty's J! What will she do?!**

**BUT don't think I'm going the Toby direction because I'm definitely NOT. Eddie is definitely bad... you'll learn more shortly.**

**SO today in gym class, we were playing soccer. Me and my friends are probably the most unathletic people on Earth, so we decided to play "Tag You're A." Which was SO fun. So next time you're bored, get your PLL friends and play a good game of tag you're A.**

**Responses:**

**Daddy Directioner: Thank ya very much. You will certainly learn more of Eddie's secrets shortly :)**

**prettylittlepeddie: I'm sorry :( It's only going to get worse from here.**

**HOAlover4life: I know, that's why I called it that! And you are going to learn that Joy's death had more people involved than you think. But, our baby isn't 100% bad! Just a good 70%...**

**Sibuna4260: I wouldn't be so sure he wasn't bad all along... you'll learn where Eddie's workings came into play during J and SOS. He's a lot more involved than you think. **

**HeylmDarkness: I know I'm sorry! It is definitely going to be a HUGE game changer and Peddie will not go unharmed... Everything will make more sense soon!**

**Nessy0401-PURPLE-HoA: High-five you got it! Well, I think he IS trying to keep Patricia safe, but that isn't his number one moment to say the least...**

**bondlikesuperglue: I know... not what you expected. MORE WILLOW IS JUST AROUND THE CORNER! The chapter I'm currently writing is FULL of Willow :) Amber and Alfie as well! I'm trying to change the cover but the screen is freezing and it is annoying me SO much. If you have questions kik me :)**

**hbhs12: I know, he's a meanie pants! Yay! I'm so glad you think so! Tai is based a lot of Cece.**

**ThisisMartinN: I think you changed your username.. I'm not sure so I'm sticking to the old one! Oh you will find out why soon! And it's crazy (wink)**

**Peddieismylife: Sorry :(**

**Guest: It's true, you totally knew it! And who knows? Maybe he was involved then?**

**YackerandWeasel: He shot Tai. That's 100% true. And that's actually good, you should be confused! I will explain everything in an upcoming chapter, don't you worry!**

**ruthdancegirl: Hehe... I think you were surprised :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: I know, I went missing! Well not exactly, I was actually in Disney :) Anyway, I probably will only be updating once a week from now on :( I'm so busy and I don't have as much time to be writing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

"So, how are you going to get revenge on Patricia?" Mara asked Joy.

"I'm gonna hit her where it hurts. Patricia's strong, till you take down her self-esteem. So I'm gonna start a nasty rumor that I know will get her." Joy explained.

"I'm terrified to ask what that rumor is." Mara admitted.

"By tomorrow at school, everyone will know that her and Eddie hooked up at Tai's Halloween Party."

"They did?!" Mara cried.

"Not really! At least I don't think. But it sounds realistic enough doesn't it?"

"Ya, I guess I would believe it if I didn't know her as well as I do." Mara realized.

* * *

"EDDIE MILLER YOU BETTER SURRENDER!" Patricia cried, walking briskly toward him.

"Why?" Eddie groaned.

"You told people we hooked up at Tai's party!" Patricia accused.

"_We did?_" Eddie said, smirking and raising his eyebrow.

Patricia smacked him in the chest.

"NO! But you told people we did!"

"I didn't tell anyone that." Eddie said, honestly.

"THEN WHO DID?!" Patricia said, anger blazing in her eyes.

"Yacker! Relax! It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! How can you say that?! It's a HUGE deal!" Patricia insisted.

"Why?"

"Because. People will think I'm a skank." Patricia said bluntly.

"Well, then that's their problem."

"WHAT IF TAI HEARS ABOUT THIS HUH?!"

"Trust me. Tai isn't going to be bothering you for a LONG time." Eddie murmured.

If Tai ever did dare pick on Patricia again, Eddie vowed to make her pay. Even worse than last time. If she survived the attack, he'd make sure to take away her last breath of air. She _lied_ to him. People don't lie to Eddie Miller and get away with it.

"You don't know that." Patricia said crossing her arms.

"Believe what you want. I didn't tell anyone anything." Eddie said, walking away from her.

Patricia shook her head as she watched him leave. If he hadn't started the rumor, who did? Who was out to get her?

* * *

"Nina, I promise. I have no intention of cheating on you with Joy." Fabian insisted.

"Thats what you always say. But how can I believe that?" Fabian opened his mouth to respond, but she out her finger to his mouth. "Exactly! I can't." Nina cried.

"Nina, you just need to trust me."

"You talk about Joy non stop! If you want to be with her instead of me just say so would you?!"

"I don't!"

Nina gripped Fabian's shoulder hard. She squeezed it tightly in her grasp.

"I sure hope so." she sneered.

* * *

Piper finally decided to open the box that Joy had given her. She knew there was weed in it. Joy had told her when she have it to her the previous night. And as much as she knew it was wrong, she still wanted it.

Piper tried a bit, and coughed almost immediately. It was disgusting. But, if it would release her, it seemed worth it.

* * *

While Joy was sleeping that night, Eddie snuck into her room through the window. He had an intricate plan prepared. He took the miniature shock devices and stuck them to all the clothes Joy has laid out for the week. The remotes the triggered the shocks were numbered with pictures he took of the shirts on each. Therefore, once he saw what she was wearing, he'd know which remote to use. And he could violently shock her little butt off.

Being in Joys room while she was sleeping gave him such a rush. He felt his own heart beat as he tiptoed out the window and she turned in her sleep. If she woke up, he was screwed. He crept as quietly as possible back to the ladder and inched down.

* * *

Fabian massaged his shoulder where Nina had squeezed it before. Her grip had been strong. And it HURT. A lot. He was just walking down the hall, grimacing in pain.

"Hey Fabian," Jason said, stopping him.

"Hi Mr. Winkler." Fabian grumbled.

"You look miserable. Come into my office!" Jason insisted.

You see, Jason and Fabian were step brothers. Jason's father had died when he was young, so his mother remarried to a divorced man, and they had Fabian. Jason was off at boarding school and then college for most of Fabian's life, so they never really saw each other much. That didn't stop them from being fairly close, and very similar in personality, however it did make it awkward that Jason was a teacher at Fabian's school. Fabian told hardly anyone about Jason being his brother, for it would make him seem like even more of a teacher's pet.

"What's up?" Jason asked, closing the door behind them.

"I- uh hit my shoulder and it really hurts." Fabian lied.

Jason raised an eyebrow. He could tell Fabian wasn't being entirely truthful, however he didn't have the energy to further question him.

"I'm sorry to hear that little bro."

A small smile formed on Fabian's lips. Jason also cheered him up, just like a big brother was supposed to do.

"You seem a little down too." Fabian remarked. "What's up?" he mimicked.

Jason chuckled slightly.

"Is really nothing. Everything in my life is good. Exactly how it should be."

"Really? Everything good with Grace?"

"Why wouldn't it be?!" Jason snapped.

"I don't know. I'm just asking," Fabian said, stepping back after his outburst.

"I'm sorry. It's just- can you keep a secret Fabian?"

"Of course."

"I had been cheating on Grace for a while. Last year. And now a bit this year again. But I ended it. No matter how hard it was for me, I ended it completely. I think." Jason explained.

"You've been cheating on Grace? With who?!"

"I'd rather not say. It was a huge mistake." Jason said reluctantly.

"Was it- was it a student?" Fabian asked.

"It was." Jason told him reluctantly.

"Who?" Fabian asked.

"It shouldn't matter."

"It does to me."

"You know her very well. I don't want you to judge her because I led her on."

"You know, Nina's convinced I'm cheating on her." Fabian admitted, trying to change the subject.

"Well are you?" Jason asked.

"No. But I could be."

"What does that mean?"

Fabian thought for a moment. What did Joy mean to him? Did he have feelings for her? He thought about her all the top. How is skinny little waist would fit perfectly in his arms. Or how she was shorter than him, even when she wore heals. Or how she laughed and was able to make everything hilarious, despite how he knew she was suffering.

"It means that I do have feelings for someone else." he said. "I just haven't given into them."

"Well, you have to think." Jason said wisely. "Is your relationship with Nina committed? Is it making you happy? Or would you be happier with this other person?"

"I-I think..."

Fabian thought back to his shoulder. Nina wasn't making him happy. He'd spent all summer with her. They'd had an amazing summer. But now back at school she'd become some sort of maniac. He just wanted the old times back. He just wanted to be happy.

"I think I'd he happier with the other girl." He said boldly.

* * *

Eddie watched Joy run up to another girl, whispering in her ear. Of course he couldn't hear what she was saying, but he was convinced it was the rumor about him and Patricia. It was time. Time for the first zap. He matched the remote to her shirt and pressed the red button. And Joy immediately jumped and shrieked in pain. Eddie smirked.

Joy received a text:

**Every time you zing Patricia, I zap you. Don't test me.**  
**-J**

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm gonna be totally honest here and tell you guys that I'm getting a little bored of the story... I still love it to pieces its just I've been using the same characters and same personalities for SO LONG. I'm not quitting, I promise. I've just decided to shorten the story so I can move on to another (which I've already started). I promise, lots more good stuff is coming! It's just going to be in less chapters.**

**Responses:**

**Starburstandeverythingsweet: I like the new username though! Eddie is literally so confusing. I'm exploring that in chapters I'm currently writing and really going through his emotions to find out what his true intentions are.**

**Sibuna4260: Haha I know but he's got a little Toby in him... I mean, he's shocking Joy but he's still being protective. Joy has a lot of revenge up her sleeve for Patty.**

**HOAlover4life: I know sorry. Honestly, everything that happened in especially -J is going to make more sense, but make you super upset. **

**DumDum40: Ohhh, well I kind of do have a big plot twist planned so be ready!**

**hbhs12: It really isn't ok! You'll find out soon that he's actually confusing himself at this point. Eddie is involved in A LOT. I'm gonna leave it at that...**

**prettylittlepeddie: Don't worry I have some Peddie coming!**

**bondlikesuperglue: But if the bad guy was Fabian, no one would be shocked! KT is coming pretty soon.. and yes! I need to talk to ya about the scene! Kik me!**

**ruthdancegirl: He does want to protect her... but that's not his main motive.**

**Daddy Directioner: You'll find out who was kind of the leader... soon.**

**Nessy: Well, remember they aren't 100% based on the characters. They're still their own people. I promise though, they aren't based on Spoby. There is something very wrong with Eddie.**

**HeylmDarkness: Haha at least I know it's working!**

**Torispeace: Joy has a lot more than a rumor. She's going to do something very mean coming up soon. It's all very messed up!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: We crossed 100 reviews! Yay :) I'm happy to report that I'm not bored with the story anymore (even though I'm still doing a small time skip).**

**Right now I'm working on a chapter that's different from anything I've done in this story. It's written in Eddie's POV and you're going to get MAJOR answers! And it's only two chapter away! Why am I telling you all this? Well, this chapter serves as an introduction for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA or PLL.**

* * *

Joy and Patricia were flipping through catalogs on Joy's bed and eating frozen yogurt. As usual, they were gossiping about the latest trends, people and school, and what not. To Joy's surprise, Patricia didn't seem at all affected by the rumor. It was time to make Patricia confess.

"You know whats really lame?" Joy said, deviously. "People who refer to themselves in the third person."

"Oh my god I know." Patricia said, licking her spoon. "They sound SO nerdy."

"So you're calling yourself a nerd?"

"I don't talk in the third person." Patricia said.

Joy raised an eyebrow. She was obviously going to be harder to crack than she'd thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted by another shock at her side, causing her to jump. But she didn't dare scream. Then Patricia would see.

* * *

"Hey Joy!" Willow said, bounce in her step.

"Oh, hi Willow." Joy said smiling slightly.

"I need some advice." Willow said. Joy gave her a puzzled look. Why would anyone come to _her_ for advice? It didn't make any sense. "It's about a boy." Willow admitted.

"Oh. Now I get it. But I actually haven't been having the best luck with boys lately..." Joy admitted.

"So you can't help me?"

"Try me. Maybe I can assist you."

"Ok, well, there's this guy I really really like. And the other day... I talked to him!" Willow squealed.

Joys chuckled slightly and groaned under her breath.

"That's... Great. Who is he?" Joy asked, trying to sound cheerful.

"Its Jerome." Willow said, smiling brightly.

"Jerome? Clarke?"

"Thats the one."

"Are you sure that who you wanna be with?" Joy asked.

"Since the 7th grade." Willow told her.

"Umm. Ok. Well, go for it. Be bold. Talk to him, sit with him at lunch and soon he will be all over you." Joy assured.

"Thanks Joy! Thanks so much!" Willow cheered.

* * *

Great. Just great. Today was the day lab partners were being assigned. And Patricia could not have been more upset about it. Everyone wanted to be partners with Mara or Fabian of course, they were clearly the smartest. But she always got stuck with some disgusting boy who'd make her do everything. She may have been "bad," but she still wanted her allowance, and failing science wouldn't get it. She observed the list

**Mara Jaffray, Willow Jenks**  
**Mick Campbell, Jerome Clarke**  
**Alfie Lewis, Nina Martin**  
**KT Rush, Fabian Rutter**  
**Patricia Williamson, Eddie Miller**  
**Joy Mercer, Amber Millington**

Patricia didn't even bother to read the rest. She was paired up with Eddie? Oh no. Oh god no. Sure, he was nice and they were friends, but she thought-no she knew that the more time she spent with him, the more she'd want to be more. She didn't want a new boyfriend. She didn't want to date Eddie. She just liked him as a friend. But why did she want to kiss him and be close to him all the time? Why did she get so jealous when she saw him talking to Tai? She knew she was dangerously close to crossing the "I like you, I like like you," line.

* * *

"Hi Joy!" Amber said, sitting next to her new lab partner.

"Hi." Joy grumbled.

"Wow, you seem _so_ excited to have me as a lab partner." Amber said sarcastically.

"Sorry, Amber, I really am excited. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Ooo! Is it boys?"

Joy chuckled at the blonde's statement.

"Partially." Joy admitted.

"Well, who is he?"

"No one. There's... No one right now." Joy told her.

"Oh please, how could a girl as pretty as you have no one?" Amber asked, chuckling.

Joy felt her cheeks heat up.

"Just fights, people in other relationships, all that great stuff."

"I totally get it. For Alfie, my boyfriend, and me, everything was super rocky and awkward at first. We just has to realize we were right for each other. He, whoever he is, will come around if it's really meant to be." Amber said, trying to stay positive.

"You really think so?" Joy asked.

Amber nodded.

* * *

"So, then we have to add the enzymes to the milk and it's supposed to curdle." Eddie read aloud from the instruction sheet.

"There's no way in hell I'm touching those enzymes." Patricia said with disgust.

"You're a wimp. You're even wearing gloves and everything."

"Don't call me a wimp. I'm not a wimp." Patricia insisted.

"You are..." Eddie teased.

"Fine! You know what?! I'll touch them!"

Patricia took the jar of enzymes and dumped all of them into her hand. She didn't even flinch while she threw them in the milk.

"There! No longer a wimp!" Patricia said with pride. But Eddie's stare was stuck on the milk. "What are you looking at?"

"Umm... Yacker I don't think we were supposed to use all of them." Eddie said gesturing to the bubbling milk.

The glass looked ready to overflow with curdled milk, and the smell was horrifying.

"Ugh that's disgusting!" Patricia cried, covering her nose.

"Don't cover you nose cover the cup! Stop it from overflowing!"

"You do it!"

"I didn't put the extra enzymes in!" Eddie said.

"JUST MAKE IT STOP!"

"Calm down!" Eddie chuckled. "It's just a science experiment!"

Patricia took the cup and ran it over to the sink. To her relief, when she poured it out the smell evaporated almost instantly. She heaved a sigh of relief.

"Great experiment we did here." Eddie remarked.

Patricia slapped him playfully on the arm, as the both proceeded to burst into laughter.

* * *

Fabian felt his head spinning all day. He needed to tell Joy how he felt. And he hoped she'd listen. He wouldn't blame her if she just walked away and hated him forever, though he hoped that wouldn't be the case.

Once the final bell rang, he proceeded to look for her. She was coming out of her science lab when he finally saw her.

"Joy?" Fabian called. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Joy said coldly.

"Us...?"

"Last time I checked there wasn't an 'us' it's just me, and you and Nina." Joy said.

"Joy, I can't deny my feelings for you any longer ok? I want to be with you." Fabian told her.

"And not Nina? Or are you going to cheat on her? I'm rubbing off on you aren't I?" Joy said, devious glint in her eyes.

"Is that a yes?"

"That's a yes to a trial date. If that goes well, then you're looking at a relationship. Got it?"

"Got it." Fabian said with a nod.

* * *

"I'm not a psychopath." Eddie insisted to Nina.

"Yes you are. You meet all the criteria." she insisted.

"I do not!"

"Tell me Eddie, what sort of hesitation did you feel before killing Tai? And guilt afterwards?"

"That's two things I meet. I'm sure there's a lot of other criteria." Eddie said, shrugging it off.

"If you get caught for shooting her you're going straight to an asylum and you're never getting out." Nina said bluntly.

Eddie sucked in a deep breath. He wasn't crazy. He was angry, but he wasn't crazy. He was a human and he had human emotions. Psychopaths don't have emotions. If he got caught, he'd just have to prove that to them.

"Psychopaths don't have emotions." Eddie said.

"Some do. The majority of psychopaths feel love or attachment to at least one person per life time. But it's not normal love or attachment, it's obsession." Nina told him.

"I don't have an obsession with anyone."

"You have an obsession with Patricia. Simple as that."

"I don't have an obsession with her. At all. You don't understand my feelings for her." Eddie assured.

"Exactly. I don't understand. Because I don't have an obsession with her and I'm not a psychopath. You are."

"Not true. You have a obsession with alcohol. I believe the proper term is addiction." Eddie taunted.

Nina got up from her seat and shoved him forcefully, but the boy didn't even budge. He _slapped_ her across the face, making it bright red and bruised.

"_Psycho_." Nina cried, putting her hand to her swelling cheek.

"You started it bitch."

"Get out of my RV. Don't think about coming back. You're dangerous and you need help." Nina cried.

Eddie stormed out and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

"Are you mad at me for making us fail the experiment or something?" Patricia asked Eddie the next day.

He was being extremely cold and you could almost feel his aggression.

"No. I don't care about stupid science." Eddie snapped.

"Ok moody pants, you're acting like a 14 years old girl **(no offense 14 year olds, I'm one too!).** What's your issue?!"

"God Patricia, why are you so nosy? Can't you see I just want to be left alone?!" Eddie cried, immediately regretting it. "I-I'm sorry. That came out so wrong..."

"I get it." Patricia assured. "You don't have to tell me."

"Do you think there's something wrong with me?" Eddie asked.

"No. Everyone gets in moods. It's understandable."

"That's not what I mean. Am I too aggressive? Is everyone afraid of me?" Eddie asked, worried to hear the answer.

"Why would everyone be afraid of you?"

"I'm a monster aren't I?" Eddie cried. "You're probably scared of me too!"

"I'm not scared of you Eddie!" Patricia said, patting his shoulder comfortingly. "Not at all."

Patricia thought for a moment. What could've brought this all on? Why was he freaking out like this? Should she be worried about it?

Eddie was also deep in thought. It was unclear whether the act was working or not. He was trying to force himself to feel guilt. But he just couldn't. He wasn't sorry for shooting Tai, and talking to Patricia reminded him even more why he did it. Was he crazy? Probably. Did he care? Probably not.

* * *

**Author's Note: You'll have to wait till Chapter 12 to find out if Eddie is truly a ****psychopath... If you don't know what that is, don't worry, I'll explain everything when the time comes!**

**Hey guys? Can I ask a small favor? I'm not calling anyone out on anything I promise! You're all amazing! But, I know myself and a few other writers would appreciate it if you guys could keep your opinions (and not meaning on the story, but on other issues) to yourself. It's kind of inappropriate to be discussing religion and politics in your reviews and why authors should change their story because of your beliefs. I'm not saying any of you did anything like this, it's just something to keep in mind ;)**

**OH. And there's a Peddie moment I think some of you have been looking forward to next chap!**

**Responses:**

**creativemind614: Well, most of the characters are actually based off of several characters on the show. Peddie was Haleb in the other two stories, but in this one I'm aiming for Ezria. Anything but Spoby at this point.. I'm going for unexpected.**

**prettylittlepeddie: I'm honestly loving the whole "Brotherly Love" thing, and you will for sure see more of that :)**

**HOAlover4life: I know right! You better believe Eddie is just as confused as you are! You'll be getting a good look into his brain shortly...**

**BehindTheseCastleWalls: Thank you :) That means so much!**

**Starburstandeverythingsweet: Not too much shorter! And yes, Eddie is having a lot of fun with his shock machine.**

**Just Juice: Eddie is just a little evil genius :)**

**hbhs12: The poor guy though.. what's up with him?! But, Nina's awfully hard to deal with herself! There will be at least one more Fabina moment in the future.**

**Daddy Directioner: Haha, Joy has a lot more up her sleeve though, and Eddie better come up with some better revenge. I would keep a close eye on those 2 bros...**

**Torispeace: I LOVE EDDIE EVEN MORE NOW! It was super fun, thanks :) Yes kik me and I will tell you about the new story!**

**Sibuna4260: It's true, there is a bit of Toby in him.. you'll find out why soon. It's going to take Joy a while to figure everything out... she's kind of slow. And when she does find out, it'll hit her right in the face.**

**bondlikesuperglue: Kik me and I'll tell you about the new story! Btw, is the cover showing up? I can't tell if it's changed or not.. sometimes it looks like it is on mine, and other times it gets al messed up!**

**Nessy0401-PURPLE-HoA: True, Eddie didn't torture Patty... but he probably did some other stuff... I think Fabian will figure things out soon enough.**


End file.
